Suction Seduction
by Aiss-Yami
Summary: The g-boys are going on a little vacation and Heero's not too happy about it. But who can resist Duo Maxwells charms? Rated R for mature content ect. Also some Quatre + Trowa fluffies.


Suction Seduction  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.  
  
This story has a homosexual relationship and excessive swearing, please use your own caution while reading and if your not legally old enough to read this don't. Not that I can stop you but hey! I have to say the 'right' thing. So, with out further ado Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Well I like to take you as I find you.  
  
Imagine our clothes are on the floor.  
  
Feel my caress so soft and gentle.  
  
So delicate you cry for more.  
  
But you know baby  
  
you know baby does it right."  
  
Duo sang along with the song, head bopping to the tune, braid flying back in the wind; he was enjoying himself to the fullest. The young man in the passengers seat however, looked as sullen as someone could possibly be. Despite the sunny weather, the fresh breeze and the absolutely drop dead gorgeous gundam pilot beside him who was wearing next to nothing, Heero Yuy looked extremely pissed off (to say the least).  
  
This was vacation. A break from the ever present war and fighting among the colonies and earth, this was peace. At least to some people. Quatre and Trowa made up some lame excuse about not wanting their hair to be all messy and insisted on taking a different car to their destination. Which to Heero's dismay happened to be the beach, happy, happy, happy! Wufei calmly let the four battle it out and then stated his wanting to go in the convertible, in the end he was drug kicking and screaming into the other vehicle and whisked away to, most certainly, get his daily dose of bloody noses.  
  
Ever since the perfect soldier had accidentally walked in on the Trowa and Quatre fucking on the kitchen table, he knew how completely oblivious he had been, because it was obviously not Quatre's first time. They had most likely been fucking like rabbits for quite some time before Heero had caught them. And so of course, Wufei would no doubt be stuck driving with those two sucking and fucking and god knows what in the back seat. Heero almost felt sorry for the Chinese pilot. Almost.  
  
But for now he had his own problems. Like the way Duo's lips were moving as he sang, and the way the longhaired boy could literally look like he was dancing, while buckled. It was very incredibly sexy, in an odd and totally weird sort of way. And as always, the words were indeed extremely sensual and sexual in every possible way. Heero couldn't help but wonder if Duo liked boys, and if he did just happen to swing that way, would he go for a silent and normally suicidal Japanese pilot like himself? Doubtful.  
  
"Universe inside of you heart.  
  
you've got to let me know so you can be free baby  
  
you wanted it so bad  
  
and now that it's over you don't know what you want  
  
Put time in a capsule  
  
two minds consensual  
  
intertwined to perfection  
  
if only we could  
  
cuddle up close  
  
lay on my chest now."  
  
Duo looked over to see Heero press his lips into a fine line and shut his eyes. His brow furrowed into a line of concern and he secretly hoped the wing zero pilot wasn't planning on doing anything stupid, like last time they went for a leisurely car ride. Ah, the good old days... not exactly.  
  
Heero had been in a bad mood for who knows what reason and just happened to decide, life wasn't worth living, so of course he opened his door and flung himself out onto the pavement, in a not so smooth fashion. Duo had started screaming at Trowa to stop the god damn car and turn around, and since Quatre started to go to Trowa's defense he decided to yell at the blonde for not making sure Heero had his seat belt on.  
  
In all of this Wufei had hit his head on the window in Trowa's frantic driving and was out cold in the back seat. Desperate for revenge of his precious Heero (even if the other boy didn't feel the same) he grabbed the unconscious Chinese boy and began to shove him out a window. Fortunately for Wufei, Quatre managed to hit Duo over the head with Heero's laptop and knock him out, before he could throw the other boy out of the car.  
  
Of course, Heero ended up living, much to his dismay (and he got very angry at poor Quatre for abusing his laptop, the blonde had to hire Trowa as a body guard for weeks just because of the dark haired, Japanese boy's unpredictable moods, and of course, guard his body he did ^_~) and Wufei never trusted Duo in the car, or when atop high buildings or near the edge of a cliff, the list went on.  
  
But back to the present. Heero looked ready to repeat the little stunt. Duo couldn't help but look down to see if the other pilot was buckled. No, of course he wasn't. Thinking no harm would come of it, and also wanting to get his hand near that private spot in Heero's spandex, the chestnut haired pilot slowly moved his hand across Heero, leaning over a little more than needed and grabbed the seatbelt, surprisingly managing to keep the car steady and on the road at the same time.  
  
His arm 'accidentally' brushed against Heero's stomach. The muscles tightened and Heero's eyes flew open. Duo took the other boy's shock to his advantage and after quickly looking at the road, he slid the seatbelt across Heero's lap, fingers brushing across the fabric lightly, wishing he could do more, to suck what was in those pants and to stroke it and... he stopped dreaming and finished buckling the belt, quickly looking back to the side road and somehow not noticing the sudden increase of Heero's breathing or the now obvious erection stretching his spandex.  
  
Heero shifted uneasily in his seat, shit if Duo kept that up he would end up ravishing the boy on the side of the road. This was not his idea of fun, however, perhaps he could turn the tide and give the boy a taste of his own medicine, even if Duo was just being innocent.  
  
Duo Maxwell smirked to himself, he shouldn't have teased Heero like that, besides, Yuy was probably straight as an arrow, but he could wish right? Duo smiled and turned his head only to let his mouth drop open in sudden shock. Heero was rubbing some kind of oil into his skin, which was now bare. He had rid himself of the ever-present green tank top (which was now conveniently placed over his lap) and was sitting shirtless in the passengers seat, not seeming to notice the other boy's astonishment.  
  
Heero continued rubbing the lotion all over his chest, it defined his muscled abs even more. The slight vanilla fragrance was washing over him as the air brushed through his already messy hair. He turned to stare at his counter part, seemingly for the first time and tried not to laugh out loud.  
  
"Y-You did that on purpose!" Duo stammered. Heero raised an eyebrow and responded almost cluelessly, was Duo actually affected by this? "Yes Duo, I do tend to take off my shirt on purpose, I'm not one of those guys that just lets other people strip me." He hoped beyond hope that Duo would make a move, do SOMETHING! But his fate was ill as the violet eyed boy muttered "Oh." And returned to driving.  
  
  
  
Trowa and Quatre had been avidly watching all of this through their windshield. "Damn idiots! Just fuck already!" Quatre squealed in an uncharacteristic burst of frustration. Wufei kept his eyes on the road, not on the car in front of him, or the very hot, shirtless Asian boy in the passengers seat, nor at the incredibly exotic driver, just on the road between them, occasionally checking for stoplights or traffic.  
  
"My, my, we are the impatient one aren't we?" Trowa gave a possessive smile. Quatre couldn't resist the temptation and leaned forward claiming that sensual mouth that just that morning had licked and kissed and worshiped his most private places. The green-eyed boy pulled his lovers shirt over his head and reached up to play with the blonde's sensitive nipples. They hardened at the attention and Quatre moaned as Trowa's expert tongue followed his hands, gently nibbling on the pricked nubs. Quatre's hand made its way into Trowa's pants and he squeezed gently, chuckling at the response he got. They both quickly stripped of their clothes and gave each other lavish attention.  
  
Wufei grit his teeth in concentration. The constant "Oh god yes!" and "Fuck me harder!" could be heard from the back seat, he had made the mistake of looking back once only to see the delicate blonde impale himself on Trowa's impressive manhood. His nose bled immediately and he turned back to the road, tissues in hand.  
  
  
  
"Shit!" Heero yelped as duo accidentally dropped a bag of chips all over him. The mess was disastrous. Not only were there chips on Heero, but also there were chips all over the floor, and the little crunched up pieces that were always in the bottom of the bag, were all over the car as well. "Oops." Duo looked guiltily at the glaring hottie beside him. "I'll pull over at the next gas station and we can pay for one of those vacuum things." Heero nodded, still glaring.  
  
It took them about ten minutes to reach a station and by the Heero had quite enough of chip dust flying in his eyes. He excused himself to go wash up and Duo began to vacuum the cars interior. Heero came back a few minutes later, relieved, refreshed and he had gotten rid of his annoying erection, only for it to, of course, come back as he saw Duo's firm, clothing clad rear end sticking up in the air. Oh if only he could grab that ass right now and. He shook his head, trying to rid the images from his head, but they stayed. Visions of that lithe body writhing beneath him, calling out in pleasure. he shut his eyes quickly erasing the dazed look and found Duo letting go of the vacuum hose, of course he had to toss it in Heero's direction and the suction end stuck right on to the front of Heero's pants.  
  
His cobalt eye widened as the nosel began sucking away, trying to rip away the thin fabric that separated Heero's cock from the world. He began to whimper, to stunned to remove it, all he could think of was Duo sucking him, taking him into that beautiful mouth. "Fuck!" he practically squeaked as Duo turned around and took in the whole situation, from his slip of the hand to Heero's obvious and quite uncomfortable arousal.  
  
"Oh my, let me help you with that." He took his time removing the thing just as it shut off automatically. Heero let out an embarrassed sigh and mouth, "I'm sorry." Duo looked puzzled. Heero turned away from him. "I can't help it Duo, your so incredible, and I know you probably think I'm sick and perverted and I'm sorry." He hung his head in total humiliation. He flinched when he felt arms slide around his waist and pull him close, a hard on pressing against his ass. "Oh god." Heero's head fell back and he looked at Duo over his shoulder.  
  
"Your so cute when your confused Heero Yuy."  
  
"W-whaaat?" Heero gasped as the longhaired boy ground his hips into the cobalt eyed gundam pilots butt. "Aaaahh! D-duo?"  
  
"Yesss Heero?" The boy purred, licking a down Heero's bare chest. "What are you d-doing?"  
  
"Ah, so oblivious. Maybe this will give it away." He pushed Heero towards the car and ripped off his spandex, laying the started boy down in the back seat and proceeding to stare hungrily at Heero's erection. "Yummy."  
  
  
  
[Scenes Deleted due to over rated content, review and leave me your email if you want the DS sent to you by email.]  
  
  
  
Heero sighed; lying here at the beach with Duo was like heaven. He could stay like this for hours, unfortunately two giddy boys came rushing up to them, and one blonde boy was especially exited. "Good god it took you long enough, I mean first you guys suck at the gas station and then finally you get up the nerve to fuck each other senseless!" Heero shot up dropping Duo on the floor of the car. "You were watching that?" Trowa smiled seductively  
  
"Oh yes, Quatre loved it."  
  
Heero tore off after the laughing banged pilot and tackling him to the ground harshly. Trowa let out a huff of air as he landed but was otherwise fine. Heero straddled him and smiled evilly "So you want to mess with me do you?" To this Trowa wiggled his hips and grinned.  
  
"Do I ever!"  
  
  
  
  
  
HOPE YOU LIKED IT! By the way, during the deleted scenes the gundam pilots arrive at the beach. In case any body got confused at why they were at the gas station then suddenly at the beach. 


End file.
